


Redemption

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Red [20]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: Another chance.
Series: Red [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500626
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet for those who wanted another ending for “Sacrifice.”

It had been a long time since Hannibal Heyes found himself on his knees praying.

He was in the chapel at the hospital. It was a bit stark, but he felt that it was more comforting than if it had been ornate. He figured if he needed to ask to God for a favor, after the life he had lived, it would be good to just do some plain talking. Oh, he had been living quite a good life recently, being a model citizen, for the most part, but his earlier years still needed some explaining, even with the amnesty.

“God, I know I’ve not come to you often, neither to ask nor to thank, but if you’re the all forgiving God, as so many people claim, I figure you’ll listen even to me, even now, even asking without giving.

“I know I don’t deserve any attention or special consideration, but please if you are there, can you spare my wife?” He lowered his head, tears dripping from his face, and paused in his thoughts, until he could get his crying under control. He savagely wiped the remnants of the tears from his eyes, took a deep breath and continued.

“If not for me, ‘cause I definitely don’t deserve anything so precious in my life, as I’ve had her this past quarter century, but for her and the rest of the family. They need her, to be there to provide wise counsel when perhaps I might be going overboard, to give hugs and kisses to the kids, let alone the grandkids.

“I know some will say she just got what she deserved. And, yeah, Wheeler wouldn’t have been out to get us, if it hadn’t been for her revenge streak in the first place. But maybe.” He paused again, cleared his throat, and then continued. “Just maybe, we were still an attractive target, not because of what she had all done, but maybe because of what I had done.” And the Kid, but Heyes wouldn’t go there, even in his thoughts.

“That bullet was meant for me.” Again, he had to let the tears flow, as he had no other choice. After a snuffle or two and dragging out his handkerchief to blow his nose, he continued. “I know that was just because Wheeler wanted to hurt Red as much as possible, but why didn’t you let it be me?” He felt a bit selfish with that thought, knowing it would have been hard for Red to carry on without him, independent as she was. They had been together too long, for it to be otherwise. He knew he didn’t want to continue without her.

“But if you can see it to answer me after such a long silence on my part.” He wiped his eyes and nose again. “Please bring her through this, so we can have her a while longer. I’ll do anything you say. Give up poker. Give up drinking. Just, please, let me know what I can do. I feel so helpless.”

Having said what he needed to say, he stopped, and sat back, empty, waiting for a sign, anything, but while the cross before him wavered in his eyesight, there was no clap of thunder or whisper of wind to let him know that God had heard.

It was there that the Kid found him an hour later. Heyes’ eyes were closed, but he wasn’t asleep. Curry put his hand gently on his partner’s shoulder.

“Heyes?” The Kid’s voice flowed out softly.

“If you’ve come to tell me more bad news, just let it be for a bit. I honestly don’t know what I’ll do, if I hear more.”

“The surgery is over.” Curry stood waiting until Heyes answered.

“Well?” Heyes just shook his head, knowing he needed to know, no matter what he had said.

“Dr. Abbe removed the tumor as well as the bullet.”

“And?”

“He said the tumor was, um, encapsulated.” A smile crossed Jed Curry’s face for the first time since he had taken the life of William Jacob Wheeler. “The cancer hadn’t spread yet, like he thought.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means she might have a chance, if she recovers from the damage of the gunshot.”

Heyes slowly stood, glancing first at the cross with a look of wonder and amazement. Then he turned towards the Kid and bawled like a child in his arms.

Hannibal Heyes slumbered in the chair next to the bed in which his wife rested. He had been there since she came out of surgery, for the most part. The nursing staff had expressed some concern for the cleanliness of the patient’s recovery after he had been sitting there for three days and had not left other than to use the facilities. He had done his best to clean off all Red’s blood that had accumulated on his hands and his coat. In the end, it was Jed Curry who literally pulled him out of the chair and forced him to go to their hotel to bathe and sleep. The only reason Heyes had left was because Bessie Curry had promised to stay by Red’s side.

Now Heyes was keeping vigil again, in clean clothes this time. His brief nap at the hotel had not totally rejuvenated him, so he was slightly snoring as he waited for Red to wake.

It was this scene that Jedediah Curry saw when he walked into the room after taking his wife back to the hotel. Bessie had wanted to stay, but her husband insisted that she rest. His tread was almost silent on the highly polished floor. It wasn’t until he settled into one of the chairs in the room that Heyes lifted his head.

“How is she doing?” A concerned look covered the Kid’s face.

“Her breathing is more regular. The nurses said that was good.”

“The doctor been by?”

“He’ll be here later this afternoon.” Heyes let out a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.

“If you want to go get a cup of coffee or something, I can stay here.”

“No.” Heyes shook his head. “I want to be here if she wakes up.”

“Might be a while still. The doc said she needs to heal and that sleep is the best thing.”

“I know.”

“Well, I’ll stay here a while longer anyway. Bessie is napping.” The Kid looked over towards Red and was surprised to see her eyes open.

“Might help me sleep if you all were quieter.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Red!” Heyes turned to take her hand in his and kiss her palm, before he stroked her face.

“You should have known I’d never leave you.”

“Did your best to try.” The Kid shook his head.

“I knew I didn’t want to be here without you.” Her eyes fluttered shut again. Heyes grabbed her wrist and gave a relieved smile when he felt her pulse, a bit faint but steady, as was her breathing.

The boys just sat in silence for a few minutes. The last few days had been stressful and even Heyes was happy to just sit and breathe.

“Maybe I’ll go get coffee after all.”

Curry nodded.

Heyes walked out into the hall, not really in a hurry, when he turned a corner, and almost collided with Dr. Abbe.

“Mr. Heyes.” The doctor steadied him and backed off a bit. “I see you finally are finally up and taking a bit of exercise. It does help with the nerves of such a long wait.”

“Yes. My cousin is with Alexandra.”

“Ah, the ever present Mr. Curry.”

“Yes.” Heyes paused but then had to continue. “How is she doing?”

“Surprisingly well.”

“Really?”

“Surprisingly well for all she has endured.”

“Oh.” Heyes eyes brightened. “She did wake up for a few minutes.”

“Did she? That is a good sign.” The doctor looked thoughtful.

“What is next?”

“Rest and lots of it. Since she’s not developed an infection from either the gunshot or the tumor removal, she has an excellent chance at recovery.”

“Do you think she’ll still need the radiation?” Heyes tried not to look too hopeful.

“The tumor did not look like it had spread.” The doctor paused. “I think the best course of treatment right now is for her to heal.”

“Thank you, Doctor, for everything.”

“You are more than welcome, Mr. Heyes.” He motioned down the hall. “I’ll examine her and let you know if anything is different than I expect.”

“Again, thank you.” Heyes shook his hand and then watched as the doctor hurried down the corridor. He turned to walk out of the entrance and get a breath of fresh air, as fresh as it was in New York City.

Heyes had his index finger stuck in a book, to keep his place, while it was on his lap, but he wasn’t reading it. He was staring out into the darkness reflected in the window.

“Hannibal?”

“Awake again?” He turned towards Red with a smile. 

“It seems so.” Her smile was more ghostly, but he could tell it was there. Then her face wrinkled with confusion. “Was the doctor here earlier?”

“Yes.”

“Do I remember correctly that he said I didn’t need radiation after all?”

He nodded. “It hadn’t spread like he had worried, when he felt the tumor.”

“So that’s good news?”

“Definitely.”

“So being shot was a blessing, as it made him operate now?”

“I don’t know if I’d go that far.”

“Well, I will.” She reached out her hand and he grasped at it, gently enfolding it. “I’ll take whatever I can get.”

“Even an old outlaw?”

“As long as you will.”

“Always. And forever.”


End file.
